


Дитя Ночи и Дитя Ситиса

by Natali_Dracula



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: AU, Gen, Secret Organizations, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natali_Dracula/pseuds/Natali_Dracula
Summary: Винсент Вальтиери уже долгое время вынужден охотиться в ночи, прятаться от дневного света в пещерах. Он изгой, и в этом мире ему давно больше нет места. Всё чаще ему приходит в голову мысль о том, что лучше бы он погиб вместе с остальными в той судьбоносной экспедиции.





	Дитя Ночи и Дитя Ситиса

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшое отклонение от канона, заключающееся в том, что Винсента пригласил в Тёмное Братство Люсьен.

Холод промозглой пещеры не беспокоил спавшего на кожаном лежаке бретонца, укрытого одеялом из волчьей шкуры. Оно, однако, нужно было мужчине отнюдь не для согревания — для уюта и ощущения большей безопасности, закрытости от окружающего мира. Холод для спавшего уже давно перестал быть проблемой. Пара факелов, прикреплённая к стене, горела здесь тоже исключительно ради уюта, разгоняла тьму, в которой бретонец прекрасно видел и ориентировался. Свет от огня был единственным доступным для вампира, создавал жалкую иллюзию прежней, человеческой жизни. Винсент отказывался жить в полной темноте, потому что боялся окончательно потерять себя, превратиться в зверя, стать таким же, какими становились многие вампиры. Они теряли рассудок из-за жажды крови: переоценивали свои силы, кидаясь на всех подряд, далеко убегали от своего логова в погоне за добычей, а потом не успевали вернуться до рассвета и сгорали, совсем не пытались прятать тела или добивать жертв, а это раскрывало охотникам примерные местонахождения кровососов и стремительно увеличивало количество конкурирующих за еду и территорию вампиров.

Бретонец за десятки лет уже несколько раз чуть не терял рассудок. Первый раз был сразу после обращения, а самый последний привёл к тому, что мужчина не выходил из пещеры уже неделю. Он был так голоден, что не присмотрелся к своей жертве, не оценил её силу и в итоге попал под удары серебряного меча, смазанного чесночным соком, а вдогонку получил огненный шар. Охотника, правда, он тоже потрепал, поэтому тот почти сразу отстал от, хоть и раненого, но быстрого вампира. По дороге в пещеру Винсент обнаружил, что у него закончилось последнее зелье лечения, и по прибытию у других, соседствующих с ним вампиров в этом логове, его тоже не оказалось. Регенерацию не могла ускорить даже кровь, потому что всё, что смог в ту ночь выпить бретонец, это ещё не стёкшая на землю «еда» с когтей и меча. На сегодняшний день, спустя неделю, раны и ожог всё ещё не зажили и причиняли боль. Чтобы на время сбежать от болезненных ощущений и неутолённой жажды, вампир и лёг спать.

Фигура в чёрной робе зашла в пещеру и закрыла за собой дверь с этой стороны, чтобы никто не смог оказаться у него за спиной. Осторожно выглянув из-за поворота, мужчина заметил одного дежурного вампира, высасывавшего кровь из сырых кусков мяса, и второго, спавшего на лежаке. Крупный орк сидел спиной к ассасину и ещё не успел почувствовать человеческий запах из-за животного прямо у него под носом, чем тут же и воспользовался имперец. Он бесшумно подкрался сзади и, схватившись за шлем, откинул голову вампира назад, открывая беззащитное горло, и перерезал его серебряным коротким мечом. Из-за запаха крови и шума доспехов трясшегося в судорогах орка проснулся второй кровосос и уже успел выхватить из ножен клинок, но едва-едва успел спросонья подняться на ноги. Точный пинок заставил его потерять равновесие, упав на спину, и на живот тут же с силой наступили. Вампир вскрикнул и замахнулся кинжалом, метя прямо в удерживавшую его ногу, но вторая тут же придавила к камню его запястье, почти раздробив кости. В следующую секунду было проткнуто сердце.

Люсьен не был настроен на долгие убийства, потому что хотел поскорее выполнить задачу, да и внимания долгие и громкие крики привлекли бы куда больше, чем сейчас. Прибежало бы сразу несколько противников, а это было бы не критично, но и не желательно. Хоть Уведомитель и прихватил с собой зелья, хоть и был ловким и опытным, но вампиров не недооценивал. Они не только были физически сильнее, если сыты, но и имели неудобные для ассасина способности. Мимо людей можно было легко проскользнуть с хамелеоном или невидимостью, но у вампиров были чуткий нюх и природное обнаружение жизни.

Шум пока что привлёк только одного кровососа, который гневно выкрикивал угрозы, но бежать к имперцу не спешил. Люсьен вовремя заметил блеснувшую в свете факелов тетиву и увернулся от пролетевшей со свистом стрелы. Бежать на лучника в лоб, если между вами довольно большая дистанция и нет щита, себе дороже — таково было одно из базовых правил, поэтому Уведомитель в качестве живого-мёртвого щита использовал тело вампира и таким образом подобрался к противнику достаточно близко, чтобы атаковать. Лучник успел выхватить меч и блокировать удар имперца.

— Что Тёмному Братству могло понадобиться в этой дыре с проклятыми существами внутри?! — прорычал босмер со смесью злости и удивления после узнавания робы.

— Возможно, Ситис снизойдёт до ответа когда-нибудь.

— Я скорее полакомлюсь его верной собачкой, — хищно оскалился вампир.

— До шеи не дотянешься, — не удержался Люсьен и усмехнулся.

Казалось, это разозлило босмера сильнее, чем то, что его пытались убить, потому что он стал атаковать намного агрессивнее и быстрее. Его ярость и решила исход боя — потеряв от злости внимательность, вампир не увернулся от пинка в колено, и, когда его нога подогнулась, Уведомителю хватило мгновения замешательства, чтобы схватить противника за волосы и проткнуть заднюю стенку горла прямо через рот, повредив дёсны, а затем вонзить в сердце клинок, выпавший из руки хрипящего вампира.

Пещера была небольшой, и Люсьену на пути попалось ещё четыре вампира. Один из них всё-таки задел ассасина, глубоко располосовав его руку когтями. Это место уже было кем-то обследовано и занесено на карту, судя по которой за дверью перед имперцем была небольшая комната — тупик. Цель Уведомителя должна быть там, и если это действительно так, то она уже давно готова к нападению, потому что лязг и крики так близко не услышать было невозможно.

Винсент проснулся от звуков боя и резкого запаха свежей крови. Где-то в помещении перед его комнатой слышались ругательства и проклятия двух его соседей, и, видимо, кричали они на одного человека. Бретонец, казалось, побледнел ещё сильнее, когда осознал, что тот человек мог пробраться сюда, только перебив всех вампиров в пещере. В одиночку, судя по тому, что незнакомых запахов больше не было. А это значило, что расправиться с последним, раненым вампиром ему не составит труда. Однако Винсент не собирался сдаваться без боя и решил действовать по тактике «лучшая защита — нападение». Крики стихли, бретонец ощерился, приготовившись. Как только трухлявая дверь скрипнула, открывшись, вампир нанёс стремительный удар, пытаясь не обращать внимания на боль от ран.

Люсьен тоже был готов, поэтому блокировал удар, но не спешил отталкивать от себя противника или переходить в атаку. Винсент отскочил сам, приняв оборонительную позицию, потому что один раз уже полез в атаку во время сильного голода, который замутнял сознание, и больше не хотел повторять этой ошибки. Бретонец облизнул пересохшие, потрескавшиеся губы, заворожённо глядя на падающие на камень капли крови. Он был ранен, очень голоден, а свежая, тёплая, человеческая кровь утекала зазря, и от этого вампиру хотелось позорно завыть. Тем не менее Винсент всё же смог оторвать взгляд от крови и оценить, кем же всё-таки был нападавший. Чёрная роба и такой же капюшон, из-под которого на бретонца заинтересованно глядела пара светло-карих глаз. Вампир — хищник, он не должен бояться тех, кто ниже него в пищевой цепочке. Однако Тёмное Братство пугало всех, особенно вышестоящие его члены, особенно с серебряным оружием в руках.

Бретонец почти видел тень, которая будто бы покровительственно накрывала мужчину в чёрном. С виду он был спокойным, обычным, но на уровне инстинктов хотелось убежать от опасности.

— И кто это по мою проклятую душу пришёл?

— Уведомитель Тёмного Братства, Люсьен Лашанс. И я пришёл поговорить, а не сражаться, Винсент Вальтиери.

Вампир не удивился тому, что Тёмное Братство знало его имя, поэтому промолчал, дав ассасину возможность продолжить, но оружия не опустил.

— Мать Ночи считает, что ты был бы весьма полезен нашей семье. Ей понравились твои последние два убийства.

— Я убиваю людей уже долгие годы, — с раздражением заметил бретонец. — Почему именно сейчас?

— Убийства ради утоления жажды не считаются, иначе бы всё Братство состояло из одних только вампиров. Речь про единичный случай убийств в пылу гнева. По воле богов или же злого рока тем людям просто не повезло оказаться не в то время не в том месте. Тебе лучше знать подробности, — добавил Люсьен, намекая, что Винсент сам должен понять, за что его хвалила Мать Ночи.

Вампир понял. Примерно месяц назад он вышел на прогулку, будучи не голодным, а в настроении гнева на свою судьбу и на собственную трусость, из-за которой не мог решиться выйти на солнце и оборвать своё осточертевшее существование. По дороге проезжали два заблудившихся путника. Может быть днём они и не спросили бы дороги у одиноко шатавшегося, болезненно выглядевшего мужчины, но посреди ночи у них просто не было других альтернатив. Их дружелюбный, громкий оклик, нарушивший ночную тишину, вырвал вампира из тяжёлых раздумий. После того, как бретонец обратил на них внимание, они, будто не заметив красных светящихся глаз, продолжили бодро вещать о том, что потерялись, что ехали из Скинграда на празднование юбилея тётушки, а потом погода разбушевалась и ветром, видимо, снесла указатель. Поток их речи не останавливался, и с каждой секундой Винсент закипал всё больше. Полился дождь, словно стремился окончательно вывести из себя злого вампира, сделав его одежду и волосы мокрыми, противно липнувшими к телу. В какой-то момент мужчина не выдержал и, рыкнув, прыгнул прямо на одного из путников, сбивая его с лошади и тут же прибивая к земле ударом меча в самое сердце. Лошадь попалась им трусливая — почувствовав опасность, учуяв хищника, она в панике заржала, скинула с себя второго наездника и понеслась прочь. Путник с криками попытался убежать, и Винсент решил дать ему небольшую фору, дать поверить в шанс на спасение и удачу. Вампир любил иногда поиграть со своими жертвами. И сейчас, в гневном, раздражённом состоянии ему не помешало бы поразвлечься. Бретонец выждал немного времени, а затем последовал за беглецом, очень скоро прыгнув ему за спину и поднеся меч к горлу. «Лучше бы вы ехали куда глаза глядят», — сказал Винсент напоследок, и кровь брызнула на землю. Вампир не выпил ни капли. Он позаботился о том, чтобы выкинуть трупы подальше от дороги, а о следах крови мог позаботиться и сильный дождь.

— Да, я понял, о чём речь, — вынырнул из воспоминаний бретонец.

— Мать Ночи наблюдала за тобой какое-то время. В большинстве, — он выделил это слово голосом, допустив лёгкую насмешку. Явно знал о последней охоте, — случаев ты очень аккуратен. Выслеживаешь, оцениваешь своих жертв, стараешься избегать лишнего шума, всегда избавляешься от тел. Даже твои укусы точны — чёткие два отверстия, а не разодранные в клочья шеи, как это бывает. Деятельность ассасинов зачастую требует аккуратности.

— Какой мне прок от присоединения к вам?

Винсент убрал меч в ножны. Уведомитель счёл это хорошим знаком и тоже убрал оружие. Хоть бретонец и пытался выглядеть безразлично, ассасин понимал, что пробудил в нём интерес, и теперь ему оставалось только подобрать правильные слова. Он умел находить подход к людям и быть убедительным — должность обязывала.

— Работа, деньги, дополнительное вознаграждение в виде полезных вещей, дом, куда всегда сможешь вернуться и где тебе будут рады. Сейчас ты изгой, которому нет нигде места, но у тебя есть возможность обрести семью, где тебя полюбят, как родного брата, — голос Люсьена стал значительно мягче. Для убедительности ему не нужно было заставлять себя менять тон — это происходило само, потому что Уведомитель верил в то, что говорил, и искренне хотел, чтобы Винсент стал его новым братом.

Слова ассасина о семье задели вампира за живое. Спокойный, вкрадчивый, с хрипотцой голос вместе с потеплевшим взглядом светло-карих глаз действовали так успокаивающе, что бретонец не схватился снова за оружие, даже не сделал шага назад, когда Люсьен начал медленно подходить ближе. Сокращение дистанции это проявление обоюдного доверия, потому что рисковали оба. Винсент не отошёл и внимательно, со скрытой надеждой смотрел в глаза ассасину, а это значило, что работа Уведомителя почти выполнена.

— Ты сказал, что твоя душа проклята. В Братстве из твоего проклятия сделают дар, и ты убедишься в собственной значимости. Сейчас вечная жизнь лишь тяготит тебя, но если её посвятить делу, всё обретёт смысл. У тебя есть нечеловеческие слух, зрение и нюх, что для деятельности ассасина бесценно. Ты прекрасно видишь в темноте и физически сильнее, быстрее, ловчее остальных, а ещё умеешь регенерировать. Ты умеешь очаровывать людей, что поможет узнавать у них информацию. Представь, какие перспективы открывают твои способности.

Винсент никогда не задумывался о своей болезни с этой стороны. Со слов Уведомителя получалось, что для Тёмного Братства нет никого лучше вампира, чтобы вечно служить какой-то матери, — бретонец не совсем понял, — или ещё кому.

— Больше никаких скитаний, сырых пещер, нападений охотников. Убежище и семья. Тебя полюбят, Винсент, как только ты дашь им понять, что умеешь себя контролировать, — ассасин снял перчатку.

Вампир настолько заслушался, что первые мгновения вообще никак не реагировал на появившуюся прямо под носом руку. Затем он зарычал и отшатнулся.

— Зачем ты провоцируешь меня?

— Судя по твоим впалым щекам и едва затянувшимся ранам, ты давно не питался. А у меня тут ресурс зря пропадает, — усмехнулся Люсьен, задирая порванный рукав повыше. — Смелее.

Дважды предлагать не пришлось. Винсент схватился за руку и приник ртом прямо к ране, царапнув клыками её края. Порезы от когтей были достаточно глубокими, чтобы можно было без труда высасывать кровь. Ассасин поморщился от неприятного ощущения и подавил желание схватиться за меч — слишком неправильно было кормить собой вампира. Однако, если бретонец сможет вовремя остановиться после сильного голода, Уведомитель сможет быть уверенным, что тот не будет представлять опасность для Убежища. Вампир тоже быстро понял, что Люсьен таким образом решил проверить его сразу на деле. Винсент чувствовал, как тело наполнялось силой, а раны начинали затягиваться. Для полной регенерации ему нужно было больше крови, но он не мог себе это позволить.

Вампир с трудом, но отпустил ассасина и слизнул языком оставшиеся на подбородке капли. Люсьен откупорил чуть ослабевшими пальцами зелье лечения, останавливая кровотечение и избавляясь от вялости из-за небольшой потери крови, а затем и зелье исцеления болезней на всякий случай. Становиться нежитью он не хотел, потому что ему пришлось бы потратить много времени на то, чтобы привыкнуть к новой сущности, изменить свой график с учётом восхода и заката солнца, а как раз этого времени у него, как у Уведомителя, не было.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Винсент.

— Не стоит, — надевая перчатку, ассасин наблюдал, как щёки вампира становились более выпуклыми, исчезали с лица некоторые морщины. — Ты справился с одним испытанием. Теперь слушай о втором. В Анвил недавно прибыл коллекционер драгоценностей — высокий эльф по имени Ниратрил. Убей его этим клинком, и я приду к тебе снова, неся с собой любовь твоей новой семьи. До встречи, Винсент.

Люсьен улыбнулся и ушёл, оставив вампира с Клинком Горя в руках переосмысливать произошедшее и строить план по выполнению задания.


End file.
